


Весна в Вызиме

by Moonlight_02art



Series: Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art
Summary: Вторая часть цикла о сновидениях.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873339
Kudos: 3





	Весна в Вызиме

Геральт знает, что Трисс очень гордится своей роскошной каштановой копной и редко собирает её в сложные прически. Ночью он путается в мягких волосах, разбросанных по подушкам. От них, как и от кожи, исходит сладковатый цветочный запах — летний, теплый, иногда кажущийся слишком сильным. На красивом лице с непривычно живой для чародейки мимикой — бледная россыпь веснушек. Геральт однажды ленивым утром, когда не хотелось вылезать из постели, пробовал их посчитать. Он сбился на пятьдесят седьмой, а Трисс только смеялась и тонкими пальцами очерчивала старые заросшие шрамы. В её облике — что-то весеннее, солнечное, и Геральт поддается, на какие-то минуты позволяет себе не думать о том, что навряд ли сможет когда-то быть откровенным с ней. Да и честна ли она? Глупо было бы на это надеяться. Но пока всё течёт привычным чередом: он потакает её маленьким капризам, она тактично молчит, когда он заваливается в дом после походов по вызимской канализации, они оба, кажется, просто нуждаются в тепле и ласке. Кроме того, есть Альвин. Об этой игре в семью Геральт тоже предпочитает не думать: иначе лезут в голову вопросы, отвечать на которые совсем не хочется.

Когда голова его касается подушки, а постель ещё слишком горяча от недавней страсти, он прикрывает глаза, отворачивается от Трисс и слегка улыбается. Воспоминания не приходят к нему, он по-прежнему знает о своей прошлой жизни лишь из немногословных рассказов, но там, во сне, на мгновение будто приоткрывается туманная завеса. Геральт — смешно признаться — даже ждет того мгновения, когда вновь провалится в глубокий сон, сквозь который прорывается светлыми всполохами нечто. Нечто, совершенно точно связанное с его прошлым.

Эти видения кажутся Геральту чем-то потусторонним, нечетким, засвеченным, до конца не ясным. Но при этом он чувствует и слышит острее, чем наяву — будто напоенный всеми известными ведьмачьими эликсирами. Под его огрубевшими пальцами — чья-то прохладная бархатистая кожа. От неё пахнет чем-то незнакомым, ярким и громким — не так, как от Трисс. Кругом серовато-молочная дымка, не дающая рассмотреть что-то дальше своего носа — Геральт чувствует, как по спине холодной змейкой пробегает волнение перед таинственным, забытым, чем-то очень важным. Но завеса не расступается, только слышен издалека мелодичный низковатый голос — слов не разобрать, но это точно не Трисс. Бесконечный свет сменяется тьмой, и Геральт думает об особом контрасте чёрного и белого. Из этой темноты, из глубины её сияют огни странного оттенка — будь Геральт поэтом, он назвал бы их фиалковыми. И на широкой груди чувствуется тяжесть чужого тела, россыпь туго скрученных локонов, источающих тот же неведомый запах. Геральт тянет руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в копну тяжелых жестких волос, слышит неразборчивый горячий шепот, и мираж рассеивается, оставляя после себя только черноту — неожиданно пугающую и совершенно пустую.

Всякий раз, проснувшись, он осознает, что отодвинулся от Трисс слишком далеко, почти на самый край широкого ложа. Постель давно остыла, и ему не хочется перебираться ближе. Геральт вздыхает. Его не просто гложет любопытство, хотя очень хочется знать, была ли _она_ в самом деле, или это порождение больного воспаленного разума, уставшего от вызимской толкотни и вони, постоянных стычек, от холодной постели. Ему кажется, что в этих сновидениях кроется ключ ко всему, что было когда-то дорого, к чему тянулось сердце, так и не избавленное кем-то ленивым от всех бесполезных проявлений человечности. Геральт никогда не спросит ни у Трисс, ни у друзей: это что-то глубоко личное, тайное, особенное. Возможно, Трисс знает, сканирует его автоматически, читает невзначай мысли — но не подаёт виду.

Наверное, думает Геральт, так и ей, и ему спокойнее и дальше изображать такое странное семейное счастье.

***

Вызима, сколько себя помнил Геральт, всегда имела самый непрезентабельный вид. В Купеческом квартале, хоть и самом приличном, так же несло грязью и помоями, но девочки на углах выглядели опрятнее, а уличные музыканты исполняли не только похабные песенки. Несмотря ни на что, атмосфера была удручающей, и Геральту очень хотелось выбраться поскорее хоть куда-то. Трисс вполне разделяла его мнение, но судьба вольна подкидывать разнообразные авантюры в тот момент, когда о них мечтаешь меньше всего. Дел в Вызиме было по горло, а разгребались они кое-как.

В очередной раз к Леуваардену они с Трисс решили выбраться вместе. Геральт с удовольствием бы сходил один, но возражения выслушаны не были. Впрочем, чародейка и так была рассержена, и справедливо — он все реже появлялся вечерами дома, предпочитая холодной постели ночные вылазки в злачные вызимские места. Теперь он брел за Трисс, сонно хмурясь и вполуха слушая что-то о строгости, которую должен был проявлять в воспитании Альвина. Геральту казалось, что на роль отца он годится с большой натяжкой. На его возмущения и попытки убедить Трисс в том, что навряд ли даже в прошлой жизни ему приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, она только закатывала глаза.

В Вызиме, этом насквозь провонявшем городе, наступала весна. Узкие улочки были переполнены детьми, на солнце выползали престарелые аристократки, усиленно трудилась шайка оборванных музыкантов — в общем, в столице бурлила жизнь. Геральт поморщился: было слишком шумно (правда, шум этот перебивал монолог увлекшейся Трисс). Для него наступившая весна не означала ровным счётом ничего. Вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание, и он чуть замедлился.

— Иди вперед, мне нужно кое-что посмотреть, — совершенно невежливо перебил он, но Трисс, как ни странно, не стала спорить.

Здесь, в центре Купеческого квартала, всё было засажено кустарником и цветами, названия которых Геральт не знал. Но от чего-то исходил удивительный запах — тот самый, забытый, но почему-то очень важный. Вот он — маленький ключик, наверняка способный открыть огромную дверь, ведущую в запутанные лабиринты памяти. Геральт приблизился.

В Вызиме наступала весна и как никогда буйно цвела сирень, перебивая своим ароматом всё, что пропитало этот город насквозь. Да, совершенно точно незнакомка из неясных видений пахла сиренью и ещё чем-то травяным и водянистым. Но ничего не произошло. Геральт, хоть и вовсе не надеялся на чудо, все-таки вздохнул и, проигнорировав желание сорвать зачем-то попавшийся цветок с пятью лепестками, непохожий на другие, зашагал вперед.

Ему только показалось, что на мгновение из густой дымки, окутывающей воспоминания, мелькнул темный, туго скрученный локон.


End file.
